murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Murdoch of the Living Dead
"Murdoch of the Living Dead" is the fifth episode of the seventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the eighty-third episode of the series. It first aired October 28, 2013. Summary Murdoch Mysteries meets Night of the Living Dead in this spooky episode directed by Yannick Bisson, featuring another crazy Crabtree theory or two. Detective Murdoch investigates the death of Harriet Fuller whose body is found on the riverbank near Corktown. They question her husband Jeremiah who is indifferent and passive. Their 13yr. old daughter Betty says he looks like her father and he talks like him, but it isn't him. With Dr. Ogden’s help, Betty opens up to reveal that her father went away for a few days and after he returned he doesn't smile or shout, “…''nothing. I don't know who is inside of him, but it's not my pa''.” Dr. Grace determines that the Harriet did not drown, as they had initially suspected, but was strangled by someone with a very large hand. Returning to Corktown, the team questions the neighbors who are unwilling to talk except for Rosina Denman who tells them that Jeremiah used to beat Harriet senseless, but she never spoke a word against him because he worked and provided for his family. But then he changed, like a different person got inside him somehow. Meanwhile, Constable Crabtree finds that Jeremiah Fuller is officially dead already according to the city records. Perhaps Jeremiah Fuller is a revenant, a walking dead, explains Crabtree, “ they continue to inhabit its own dead, decomposing corpse. It was a real problem in Medieval England, to the point that people would have to be buried with stones in their mouths to keep them from rising from the grave.” Then a second body is found, "Knuckles" Johnson, petty thief, and a one mean, forever knocking heads in just for the fun of it. “''He took his beating and went down like a sack of spuds'',” explains Brackenreid. Another known violent man, acting in an uncharacteristically docile manner, what else do the two men have in common? With another death certificate signed by a Dr. Sabet, Murdoch is convinced a conversation with him should help dispel Crabtree’s new Haitian zombie theory, but there are no records of Dr. Sabet anywhere, no medical license, no address, and neither Dr. Grace nor Dr. Ogden have ever heard of the man. After Dr. Grace discovers that the second victim's brain has been operated on and with an X-ray of Jeremiah’s head to confirm that his brain has been altered in the same manner, Murdoch and Dr. Ogden are reminded of another case – involving Dr. Luther Bates. Character Revelations * George's sinuses often get inflamed and he uses his Aunt Nettle's little teapot to pour some water up the nose just to clear things out – a tongue-in-cheek wordplay with Nettle and Neti (see Historical Reference). Continuity *The return of Dr. Luther Bates ([[The Blood Code|''The Blood Code]]), who had been reassigned to the prison ward at Don Jail. *There is a reference to Cecil Fox from Hangman *Dr. Ogden attempts to loosen Murdoch’s tie; placing his hand on hers, he reassures Julia that he’ll be fine. Historical References * '''Phineas P. Gage' (1823-1860), long known as "the American Crowbar Case", was an American railroad construction foreman remembered for his improbable survival of an accident in which a large iron rod was driven completely through his head, destroying much of his brain's left frontal lobe, with reported effects on his personality and behavior over the remaining twelve years of his life. * The neti pot is the oldest form of nasal irrigation, an ayurvedic yoga tradition developed in ancient India. * Corktown Trivia * This episode is one of Yannick Bisson's favorites. * Key makeup artist Deb Drennan demonstrates how to create a convincing zombie. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Mike Shara as Luther Bates Guest Cast Arcadia Kendal as Betty Fuller Grant Nickalls as Jeremiah Fuller Tyler Murree as Gus Smalls Cara Ricketts as Miss Rosina Denman Katy Grabstas as Factory Girl Lada Darewych as Neighbor David Vena as Biter Julian Lewis as Snarling Man Monica Dottor as Harriet Fuller Gallery 705 Crime Scene.JPG|Scene of the Crime 705 2.JPG|Betty trusts Dr. Ogden 705 6.JPG|Little response to questioning 705 7.JPG|Can't hold the suspect... 705 13.JPG|Looking for a man with very large hands 705 15.JPG|Zombies! 705 8.JPG|Back to Corktown 705 16 Poor Folks' Penny Opera.JPG|Poor folks' Penny Opera 705 20 Knuckles Johnson.JPG|"Knuckles" Johnson 705 22.JPG|Digging deeper 705 17.JPG|Retracing her mother's steps 705 19.JPG|The emptied office of Dr. Sabet 705 Murdoch of the Living Dead Blackboard 2.PNG|Working it out at the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 705 23.JPG|Using Radiography to get an x-ray 705 25.JPG|As suspected someone is tampering the brains of men 705 26.JPG|Luther is back! luther.jpg|Luther Bates returns action5.png|First marker of the season! desk5.jpg|William at his desk julia5.png|Julia wj5.jpg|William and Julia in the interrogation room blood.jpg Category:Season Seven